


"Hagalaz" is for "Ruin"

by Rust_Doe



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drama, Dreams, M/M, agnst, he loves him too much, more than his wives, playlist added
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust_Doe/pseuds/Rust_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я бы отдал всё, чтобы просыпаться с тобой рядом. Далеко, где ни одна змея не проползёт мимо меня, а я буду тебя верным псом сторожить. Свернуться бы у ног твоих, положить голову на колени, как усталый путник, вернувшийся домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Флоки

_Я лишь хочу лечь с тобой и проснуться в одной постели. Хотя бы раз в жизни. (с)_

_А потом ты просыпаешься, вспоминаешь и заново переживаешь потерю. И так каждый раз. Тебя словно выскабливают изнутри, ты чувствуешь себя опустошенным. Я чувствую. (с)_

_Когда сражаешься, тебе все равно, скольких ты убил. Если ты потерял то, что должен защищать, ты проиграл. (с)_

ccылка на плейлист - http://pleer.com/list38711485Y1Q

 

В конце концов, он сам во всём сознаётся:

 - Он знал, что я за ним приду, Рагнар. Он успел помолиться своему богу. Когда я опустил топор ему на голову, он улыбался.

После этих слов Рагнар сворачивает Флоки шею со спокойной душой, опустошённый и уставший.

Хельга рыдает, прижимая к себе кряхтящую Ангрбоду, но слова против молвить не смеет – не хочет хлебать ещё больше горя из мужниной чаши. Лагерта стоит неподалёку, с каменным лицом вцепившись в рукав хмурого Бьорна. Они оба были их друзьями.

Рагнар же разворачивается и выходит из бражного зала. За ним никто не идёт, и он им за это благодарен.

Пока он доходит до безымянной могилы, спрятанной от чужих глаз и рук в самом сердце чащи, ноги успевают подвести Рагнара не один раз, равно как и дыхание, отдающее металлом на губах. Он всё ещё очень плох, и Флоки шипел, что это оттого, что он отвернулся от настоящих богов.

Если спросить Рагнара, он жив потому, что обратился к нужному, не богу - человеку.

Даже если бы того самодельного креста из лопаты и палки не осталось, он бы всё равно нашёл это место. Если сможет – вытешет нормальный в следующий раз. В конце концов, покойник там, внутри, это заслужил.

Рагнар, кряхтя, опускается на влажную от росы землю, касается  пальцами одной руки нательного креста, другой – вязи на черенке.

Он и без того говорит с Ательстаном каждый день, каждую ночь, но сейчас слова льются из него кровавым потоком. Ему хочется верить – он верит – что слова не идут впустую, что Ательстан его слышит, чуть сдвинув брови и улыбаясь, совсем как раньше.

Он рассказывает о том, каким Флоки был искусным воином, каким верным другом. Рассказывает, как они встретились впервые – в лесу, оба чумазые, как два порося, оба потерявшиеся, оба потом получившие от отцов. Рассказывает, как Флоки любил свою семью, богов и его, Рагнара. Как эта любовь свела Флоки с ума.

А потом он возвращается в тот, до сих пор никем не занятый дом, где всё и случилось, и забывается сном на жёсткой кровати.


	2. Гебо

_Они лежат на постели Рагнара, устланной мехами, вместе. Ательстану щекотно от отросшей бороды Рагнара, что оставляет ожоги по всему его телу._

_\- Это хорошо, что он у тебя, - касаясь креста, лежащего на обнажённой груди, шепчет Ательстан. - Лучшее, что могло с ним статься._

_\- Лучшее, что с ним сталось, - по линии бровей, огрубевшими пальцами, совсем легонько, - это ты._

_Ательстан на это жмурится и поставляет лицо под ладонь, большой довольный кот._

_\- Я бы отдал всё, чтобы просыпаться с тобой рядом. Далеко, где ни одна змея не проползёт мимо меня, а я буду тебя верным псом сторожить. Свернуться бы у ног твоих, положить голову на колени, как усталый путник, вернувшийся домой, - негромко продолжает Рагнар._

_Ательстан смотрит на него долго, грустно, как смертельно раненный, и горько вздыхает. Рагнару больно от этой горечи._

_\- Прости._

_Обветренными губами по высокому лбу, кожа к коже, и нет меж ними никого больше - ни живых, ни мёртвых, ни богов._

Рагнар просыпается на узком матраце в холодной избе совершенно один.

Крик раненного зверя так и не слетает с губ. Капли холодного пота стекают с бровей.


	3. Аслауг

Она не помнит своего отца, она его никогда не знала.

Возможно, она всегда представляла его себе таким, как Рагнар – могучий, яростный, сильный.

Возможно, она пошла за Рагнаром, потому что увидела в нем черты Сигурда - защитника, мужчины, который берёт своё.

Но сейчас, сейчас она смотрит на какого-то другого человека – уставшего, замученного, больного. Уже не пирует наравне со всеми, чаще молчит, пусть в глазах цвета летнего фьорда ещё горит мысль.

\- Конунг совсем зачах, сам себе на уме, - перешёптываются пряхи и ткачихи.

Аслауг сглатывает и ничего не отвечает, словно и не слышала. Молве людской языки подрезать – что костёр сильнее раздувать. Она уже давно не видела Рагнара в своих снах, что-то скрывает его от её взгляда, чужая волшба. Видимо, боги отвернулись от него.

Действительно, сыновей Одина поискать – так устанешь брататься. Не первый – и не последний.

Или боги ей так мстят за Сигги, бедную Сигги. Она часто видит её в кошмарах, зовущую со дна, тянущую свои тонкие холодные руки.

В такие ночи ей больше не удаётся забыться сном до утра, пусть Айвар теперь уже не плачет по ночам.

В одну из таких ночей она просыпается вся в поту, задыхаясь, и кидается к детским кроватям. Невесомо проводит ладонью по волосам Уббе и Хвитсерга, касается щёчки Сигурда, не смеет тронуть спящего Айвара – прикасается взглядом.

И только потом замечает в дверях Рагнара, смотрящего на сыновей. Тяжело опирающегося плечом о косяк, в кои-то веки - пьяного и злого.

И что-то разрывается у неё в груди. Что-то мелькает у него в глазах. Аслауг заслоняет собой детей, готовая броситься на него с голыми руками, хрупкая мать-волчица против угрюмого медведя-шатуна. Змеи сомнений ворочаются у неё в животе, она сама не знает, чего боится и ждёт, кажется, даже мир застыл вместе с ней, ожидающий.

Аслауг не знает, сколько они так простояли, но Рагнар, в конце концов, поднимает на неё свои воспалённые красные глаза и, кивнув самому себе, уходит.

Как только за ним закрывается дверь, она падает на колени и плачет.


	4. Соулу

_Чёрные волосы щекочут нос, но никакая бы сила не заставила Рагнара расцепить руки._

_Ледяной ветер воет как дворовый пёс. Мелкие снежинки тают едва коснувшись земли. Осень прошла, Рагнар не успел её даже заметить. Он не удивился бы, узнай, что Фенрир пожрал солнце – последние времена для него давно настали._

_И он это знает, и Бьорн знает, и Лагерта с Аслауг знают – все знают._

_У Ательстана совсем коченеют пальцы, и Рагнар заключает их в свои ладони, согревает дыханием, склонившись у чужого плеча._

_\- Я не замерз, - врёт Ательстан._

_\- Я тоже, - отвечает Рагнар, - я бы просидел здесь с тобой до самого Рагнарёка._

_Ательстан оборачивается и смотрит Рагнару в глаза. В глазах его – прохладные горные родники летним жарким днём._

_Утащить бы его к себе, такого близкого и живого, под шкуры у костра, под взором богов – своих, чужих – любить его так, как только умеет его тело и сердце._

_\- Я скучаю по тебе. Невыносимо. Я не помню, как жить без тебя. Всё словно во сне, но мне больно по-настоящему._

_Он целует холодный лоб, как тогда, когда нашёл его в хижине, когда долго не верил, кричал и проклинал весь Мидгард. Ательстан касается губами его щеки, прикрывает глаза._

_\- Я люблю тебя._

_Рагнар просыпается от своего негромкого воя._

_Мечтает уснуть, но не может._

_Иногда у него получается._


	5. Бьорн

Когда уходит кто-то близкий – это всегда больно, каким бы сильным и могучим воином ты ни был.  
Сначала Гида, потом ещё не рождённый брат, затем Сигги, Ательстан, и Торунн – он предпочитает не думать о коварном Флоки.  
Но вот смотрит Бьорн на Рагнара – кажись, и того уже нет, лишь бледная тень былого величия. А, может, это величие и есть – когда потеряв всё, что тебе дорого, сидишь на горе черепов любимых и пьёшь вино из золотого кубка.  
Если так, то Бьорн не хочет этой судьбы, не по вкусу ему та нить, что прядут норны для королей.  
Боль может сделать тебя сильным – самым сильным человеком на свете, сравнимым с богами, тем, о ком сложат не одну вису. Боль может сделать тебя слабым – слабее новорожденного дитя, опустошённым.  
Отца боль сделала мертвецом, что не может найти дороги ни к Хель, ни в Вальхаллу, вынужденного неприкаянно бродить по всему Мидгарду, пытаясь найти себе угол. Бьорн знает это по себе, он чувствовал себя точно так же, когда Торунн покинула его. Возможно, и к лучшему – то, что происходит в Каттегате, сравнимо с безумием пьяного берсеркера.  
Когда однажды отец уходит в лес и не возвращается неделю, Бьорн пугается по-настоящему. Даже когда ярл Харальдсон пришёл по их души, даже когда на Торунн обрушился удар вражеского воина, даже когда его тело прошили стрелы парижан - ему никогда не было так страшно, как когда отец ушёл.  
На утро седьмого дня без отца, Бьорн решает собирать людей на поиски. Рагнар, пусть и хворый, всё ещё умеет постоять за себя, поэтому шепотки ещё не успели оплести весь Каттегат липкой паутиной.  
Однако стоит собрать людей на площади, как Рагнар объявляется. Бьорн так и замирает на середине слова, кидается к хромающему отцу. Тот весь исхудал, вымазанный в грязи, как приблудный пёс, только огромные, почти прозрачные глаза на чумазом лице.  
Когда Бьорн кладёт руки отцу на плечи, тот отстраняется от сына, и, провалиться Бьорну к Хель, если в его диких глазах есть хоть искра узнавания. Наконец, Рагнар расслабляется, склоняет голову набок, обводит глазами площадь и Бьорна. Не задерживает взгляда на Аслауг с маленькими, смотрит под ноги, а потом из его горла вырывается хриплый смешок, похожий на лай и карканье.  
Рагнар подходит к Бьорну и шепчет на ухо, прежде, чем похлопать по плечу и уйти в заброшенную лачугу, неподалёку от бражного зала.  
А сын его так и останется стоять, растерявшийся.  
\- Ты будешь хорошим конунгом, сын.


	6. Эгберт

Когда Рагнар ему говорит об Ательстане, на секунду свет меркнет у Эгберта в глазах. Кубок выскальзывает из пальцев и с оглушительным звоном валится на пол. Ноги с ослабшими враз коленями не держат его самого, и если бы не сильная хватка Этельвульфа – валяться королю навзничь.  
Он смеётся – воистину, отличную шутку придумал Рагнар, ох, обвёл вокруг пальца, ох, сукин сын.  
Но викинг не меняется в лице. Смотрит исподлобья своими волчьими глазами, сущий дьявол.  
И Эгберт давится смехом, в сердце словно кто-то проворачивает ржавый зазубренный гвоздь. Король хватается за сердце и опускается на кем-то услужливо предоставленный стул.  
Он и не вспоминает о существовании Юдифи, пока не слышит всхлип из угла залы. Сноха прижимает ладошку ко рту, но глаза у неё на мокром месте. Глядя на нее, всё, о чём Эгберт может думать на этот момент – она с ним спала, у неё есть, что вспомнить, в ней есть часть его самого.  
Он будет вспоминать об этом и позже, когда уложит её в свою постель – бледную, темноволосую, с огромными ланьими глазами, молодую и тёплую. Он будет нежить её нежную кожу, целовать мягкие губы, гладить узкую спину и сожалеть, что у него теперь есть только она. Такая похожая – но другая.  
Сердце всё колотится у Эгберта в ушах, когда он подходит к викингу. Вот она, их общая скорбь, в синих глазах – черпай, не начерпаешься.  
\- Я бы содрал с виновного кожу, выколол ему глаза и выдрал сердце, - шепчет он достаточно тихо, чтобы Рагнар услышал, но стены не разнесли эхо до чужих жадных ушей. – Это лишь малая часть той боли, что он мне принёс.  
Конунг не отвечает - лишь горькая складка меж бровей да сжатые кулаки.  
Эгберт кивает, и делает знак Юдифи.   
Крошечный, почти невесомый Альберт, потревоженный со сна, хнычет, когда дед передаёт его на руки Рагнару. Тот смотрит на ребёнка, не веря, переводит взгляд на враз постаревшего на десяток лет Эгберта, снова на Альберта.  
\- Если ты заберёшь его у меня, я своими руками вырву твою глотку и скормлю собакам, - предупреждает Эгберт. – Он - всё, что осталось, не отнимай у меня и этого.  
Улыбка Рагнара дрожит, когда он лепечет с Альбертом на своём языке, боится коснуться нежной маленькой ручки своей огромной грубой лапищей.  
И плачет, впервые с того момента, как предал тело земле у водопада, плачет.


	7. Яма со змеями - Феху

Всё всегда считали его сыном Одина, могучего и мудрого Всеотца.

А меж тем, умирает он смертью Локи – от змеиного яда, капля за каплей. Элла посмеялся над ним, и Рагнар оценил. А Элла оценит шутку Рагнара, когда Бьорн снесёт его жирную голову с плеч.

Ему больно, сотни острых клыков впиваются в тело, и кажется, что ни одного живого места на нём уже не осталось.

_\- Не бойся, я здесь._

Рагнар не открывает глаза, но губы расплываются в ухмылке. Он до сих пор не знает, какого бога ему умолять, чтобы _ещё раз увидеть, ещё раз услышать, ещё раз почувствовать вкус._ _\- Это пройдёт. Скоро не будет больно._

Вскоре это действительно случается – он перестаёт чувствовать тело, но и боль тоже. На миг ему радостно – если она такая, его смерть, то он выгодно разменял всё своё горе.

_\- Тш-ш-ш, вот так. Опусти. Отпусти всё, Рагнар._

_Ты - единственное, за что я буду держаться до последнего_ , хочется сказать ему, но губы не слушаются. Думать становится всё сложнее, звуки стихают, мир наклоняется. Только стук сердца, его чёртова упорного сердца в ушах.

Удар.

Удар.

_Тишина._


End file.
